Défi post tome 6 ou tome 7 !
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Un petit défi centré sur Rogue et Harry ? ça vous dit ? N'hésitez pas à participer !
1. Défi

**oOo**

**Défi relevé et achevé par shina maemi alexiel10  
****(voir mon profil)**

**oOo**

_Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas (sauf erreur de ma part) de catégorie sur ce site pour les défis alors je me permet de le mettre ici : )  
(si c'est interdit que quelqu'un me le signale et je l'effacerai...)_

**Défi : " Qui croire" (ou titre au choix)**

Cette idée (que je n'ai pas encore vue adaptée en fic à mon plus grand malheur) me tient à coeur mais je dois avouer qu'il y ait peu de chance que je trouve le temps d'en faire une fic T.T  
Donc, tous ceux qui seront intéressé (au moins une personne j'espère...) n'auront qu'à laisser une review (avec site où ils publient si ce n'est pas FFnet) et je suivrai avec beaucoup d'intérêt la fic qu'ils (elles) développeront !

Post tome 6

Synopsis : Harry est retourné chez les Dursley jusqu'à sa majorité mais, le jour où il s'apprête à les quitter pour partir à la chasse aux horcruxes, il reçoit la gazette des sorciers. "Severus Rogue, professeur de Poudlard, affirme être innocent ! Le survivant aurait-il voulu vendre son professeur onni (dixit un élève anonyme de Poudlard) en pature aux Aurors pour une basse vengeance ?" Estomaqué puis fou de rage, Harry, seul témoin du crime, se trouve obligé d'affronter sa dernière année à Poudlard avec son désormais professeur de retour...

Notes :

- J'aimerais qu'il s'agisse d'une fic plus ou moins longue où un maximum de personnages de l'univers de JKR apparaissent

- slash Rogue/Harry ou pas (mais pas Draco/Harry par pitié)

- centrée sur Rogue mais vu par Harry (à la première personne ou à la troisième, au choix).

- Rogue peut-être bon ou mauvais et, s'il vous plaît, pas une fin trop guimauve '

Pour le reste, c'est selon votre imagination (fic humouristique, romance, nouveaux élèves, profs, nouveaux sorts...)

Merci d'avance à ceux ou celles qui relèveront mon défi ; )

A vos claviers !


	2. Défi 2

_Les idées reviennent mais la motivation pour les mettre en fic n'est pas toujours là..._

**Défi : "La pierre de résurrection" (ou titre au choix)**

C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment mais je doute que je prenne un jour la patience d'en faire une réalisation concrète... j'espère que cela donnera l'inspiration à quelqu'un :x  
Comme pour le précédent défi, s'il y a une personne intéressée, il suffit de laisser une review (avec site où la fic est publiée si ce n'est pas FFnet), ou de m'envoyer un mail via mon profil, et je peux garantir qu'il y aura beaucoup de chance pour que je devienne une fidèle lectrice de cette fic :)

Post tome 7

Synopsis : Severus Rogue a survécu à Voldemort mais son comportement est des plus inhabituels...  
Intrigué par des paroles de McGonagall faisant référence à une étrange lueur qu'elle aurait aperçu dans sa demeure(/quartiers), Harry décide de lui rendre visite. Et, c'est par pur hasard, alors qu'il allait quitter l'homme étrangement amorphe, qu'il aperçoit la troisième relique de la mort, la pierre de résurrection. Et là, une certitude - qui se révèlera plus tard fondée - l'envahie. Le maître des potions se sert de ce pouvoir, aussi dangereux et maudit soit-il, pour revoir sa mère !

Notes :

- j'aimerais qu'il s'agisse d'une fic plus ou moins longue tout en essayant de respecter ce que JKR a mis en place dans son dernier volume (à l'exception de l'épilogue, bien sûr :'S) mais ça ne me dérange pas si certains personnages sont toujours présents (Remus, Fred,...) ou d'autres secondaires sont absents (les Malfoys,...)

- slash Rogue/Harry (mais pas Draco/Harry par pitié) ou, à défaut, pas de romance du tout voire à peine suggérée

- centrée sur Rogue tout en pouvant être vu de son point de vue à certains moment ou bien de celui de notre survivant et/ou d'autres personnages.

- une fois encore, essayez d'éviter la guimauve... mais j'aimerais beaucoup, à l'inverse, une fin pas trop dramatique...

Le reste est à votre convenance (de l'aventure, beaucoup de magie, une grande romance entre nos deux héros, un peu d'Angst,... c'est à vous de voir)

Un grand merci à ceux ou celles qui relèveront ce petit défi (s'il y a au moins quelqu'un, bien sûr :3) !

J'espère pouvoir vous lire bientôt !


End file.
